Xander's Jurney
by xXredroosterXx
Summary: Xander works for Junior and Roman when he is given a job to assassinate someone. he is then distracted and I taken in by Ozpin to join Beacon. what will happen to Xander. what if he isn't able to win against the forces trying to stop him. what if he isn't even able to win against himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first story. Hopefully this goes alright and I** **hope you like it. I** **am open to any kind of feedback so that I can make this story better.**

 **My** **oc is my own character and is not based off of anyone. I also don't know how often I am going to publish so I apologise about that.**

 **So** **without further ado I give you my first chapter.**

 **But** **first:**

 **I** **do not own RWBY or any of its characters. All rights got to rooster teeth. The only thing I own in this story is my oc.**

A lone male of the age of about 17 was walking along the dimly light street of vale. It was currently night time and he was getting bored walking around trying to find what he was looking for. He had black hair with white and gold highlights running through it. He had green eyes and had constant bored look on his face. He was wearing a dark grey jacket that reached his hips and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The jacket had a gold trim running along the zip and around the cuffs (I think that's what they are called) of his sleeves. He was wearing black jeans and had on a pair of black combat boots. He was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves. On both legs he had a sheath containing two haladie (a double sided dagger). One was coloured black and had gold ancient writing that translated into crimson. The other was coloured gold with black ancient writing that translated into shadow. The blades cold also shift into two fully automatic pistols.

The teenager was starting to give up when he finally came across a club that was blasting music. He started making his way towards the club when he was stopped by a man In a white suit. The man then asked "you got any ID" to which the man showed him his ID. The man then proceeded to check the ID when he suddenly went wide eyed.

He spoke saying "please come right in sir. They're waiting for you upstairs".

The teenager walked into the club and was suddenly bombarded by the loud music that was playing inside. He proceeded to weave his way through the crowd and made his way up the stairs that were located on the other side of the club. When he reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by the sight of one man and two women. The man was wearing a white shirt with a black over coat and a red tie. The one woman was wearing a red dress while the other was wearing a white dress. They appeared to be twins.

When they noticed he had arrived the man spoke saying "Xander. Its good to see you again". The man now known as Xander spoke up saying "likewise, Junior". Junior then spoke by saying "so, how have you been?". Xander spoke, saying "I'm not here for small talk Junior. Lets get down to business". Junior spoke "alright. I have a special job for you. Roman specifically asked for you" Xanders temper instantly flared and everyone in the room could tell but said nothing. Junior continued " he wants you to go to Tucksons Book Trade and assassinate Tuckson". "how much" Xander asked. Junior replied with "100,000 lien". Xander nodded his head and started to make his way out of the club.

Xander was now walking along the street making his way towards Tucksons Book Trade. He was minding his own business when he heard a scream coming from the alleyway he was about to walk past. He suddenly kicked into gear and ran down the alleyway heading strait towards the scream. When he got there he saw five men mugging young woman. One of the men was holding a knife in a threatening manor. He talked out saying "you know its not very fair having a five on one". All the men turned towards him. One of the men spoke out saying "you better leave if you know what's good for ya". The men had become confident and all had smirks. Tat was until Xander started to giggle like a little girl. And then what was a giggle turned into full blown laughter. He then spoke "that's not gunna happen". The man with the knife charged at him and was ready to swing when all of a sudden Xander wasn't In sight. The man then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Xander behind him with his own knife to his throat. Xander then wispered into his ear "you better leave if you know what's good for ya". And like that all the men vanished from the alley.

He then turned to the girl and smiled at her. She then spoke saying "I don't know how I can thank you for what you have done". In Xanders mind he was thinking all sorts of inappropriate things but shook his head and said "there's no need". He started to walk out of the alleyway when he went strait into someone. He said "sorry" but the man replied with "there's no need to say sorry after what has just happened". Xander then looked at the man. The man had grey hair and was wearing glasses. He had a green shirt and was wearing a black over coat. It was only when he noticed that he was walking with a cane that he realized who the man was. He spoke up saying "professor Ozpin" and Ozpin replied with "so you do know me. Well that's all well and good because I know exactly who you are". He the spoke saying why don't we take a walk". And Xander replied with "well actually I have somewhere to be so maybe another time". Ozpin then replied with "oh it will only take a moment. And with that they walked to Ozpins office back at Beacon.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story and I hope you enjoyed it. That was only an introduction so there is alot more yet to come. I think the next time I update will be in a couple of days. And with that I am sighing** **out. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my new story. I decided I wanted to update sooner rather than later. Also, this chapter is going to be longer than the last one as the last one was only an introduction to the character.**

 **So without further ado I give you my next chapter.**

 **But first:**

 **I do not own rwby or any of its characters.**

Xander was sat in Ozpin's office. He was currently waiting for Ozpin to say something. Xander pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and asked "do you mind?". Ozpin shook his head so Xander pulled a cigarette out of the packet, grabbed his lighter and lit the cigarette. He took a long drag and breathed it out slowly, enjoying the feeling of the nicotine.

Ozpin finally spoke up asking " so why is it that you do what you do?" and Xander replied with "and what is it that I do?". Ozpin thought for a second before saying "you work as a mercenary for Roman Torchwick. So I will ask again why it is you do what you do?". Xander thought his answer over in his mind knowing how well Ozpin can read somebody. Heck he probably already knew why he did what he did. Xander finally replied with "for money mostly. But there are other reasons. Reasons I do not wish to inform you of". Ozpin replied with "fair enough".

Xander was starting to get uncomfortable with the amount of silence. All of a sudden a woman burst into the room about to say something when she saw the man sitting opposite Ozpin. Xander recognized this woman as Glynda Goodwitch. The woman spoke up saying "what is he doing here?!". Ozpin replied with "I bumped into him on the street and here we are now".

Ozpin the spoke saying "now where were we. Oh yes I remember". He then continued with "let's get down to why I wanted you to come with me. I know you have a lot of skill and I believe it is wasted on what you do". Xander narrowed his eyes at this but said nothing letting Ozpin carry on. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I believe you would be a great asset at my school". Xander replied with "why should I come to your school?" Ozpin

said "because I can offer you shelter, food, training and overall a better life". Xander thought about this before replying with "thank you but I am going to have to decline your offer". Xander began to stand up to leave when Ozpin said "we can also help you get Torchwick for what he did to you".

Xander got a smirk on his face and sat down. "if I am to come to your school I have a couple of assurances". Ozpin replied with "go ahead". Xander said "first, I do not want a team. I am a solo fighter only. Second, I smoke anywhere I want and third I am able to carry my weapons anywhere I go". Ozpin replied with "I will allow those conditions". Ozpin continued "Glynda can you show him to an empty room". Glynda got a frown and motioned for Xander to follow her.

They were walking down the hall when Xander spoke up saying "so, what do you teach here?". However Glynda remained quiet. Xander the spoke "ok not the talkative type". When they finally reached the room Xander breathed a sigh of relief as the awkward silence was making him very uncomfortable. Glynda finally spoke saying "this is your room". She then left after giving him his scroll to open the door. When he walked into the room it was completely empty except for one single bed in the corner of the room. He was about to dump his stuff when he realized he didn't have any. 'need to go into town tomorrow. Can't risk going back to my place incase Roman or Junior is there'.

He decided to leave his room to go and get some food. On the way there he lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag and took it back into his lungs. He then let it out. He was enjoying his walk when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl in a black skirt with a red cape. She had black hair with red tips and had silver eyes. She spoke saying "hey, you must be new here. Your not aloud to smoke on campus". Xander looked at her for a moment before turning around and walking away. She caught up to him and said "if you don't put it out I'm gunna have to report you to professor Ozpin". He stopped and said "go ahead. He's the one that allowed me to smoke anywhere". She then replied with "oh ok im Ruby by the way". He replied with "Xander".

He had reached the cafeteria with Ruby still following him. He turned to her and said "why are you still here?". She replied with "well I thought you might want some company. Sorry". He looked at her and said "don't worry. I don't mind that much".

He walked inside and noticed the cafeteria was full of people. He then thought 'huh must be lunch break'. Ruby then motioned him to follow her. When he reached the table he saw three girls. One was wearing a white skirt and had white hair. The other one was wearing black shorts, a white shirt and had black hair with a bow on top. The last one had long blonde hair and was wearing shorts, a yellow scarf and was wearing a brown jacket. Ruby then spoke saying "the one with blonde hair is Yang. The one with black hair is Blake and the one with white hair is Weiss". Xander then spoke saying "hello. My name is Xander". The one with blonde hair known as yang spoke saying "hey, your kinda hot". Xander then smirked and replied with "ha, you know it". The one with white hair known as Weiss then spoke saying "charming".

Xander then sat down next to Ruby. There was suddenly a lot of noise coming from the other side of the cafeteria. Xander stood up to inspect what was going on and started to move across the cafeteria. When he got to where the noise was he found that a guy was being beaten on by four other guys. The guy who was being beaten up had blonde hair and blue eyes. The guys that were beating him up seemed to be lead by a guy with orange hair and blue eyes. Xander didn't like the look of this and stepped in saying "you know a four on one isn't very fair". They looked over to Xander and the guy leading them seemed to be mad. He ran at Xander with his fist raised ready to strike. The guy brought his fist down and seemed like he was about to make contact when Xander disappeared. "hey" Xander shouted from the other side of the guy turned around and saw Xander in a ready position looking like he was ready for a fight.

Xander ran at the guy and was about to connect his fist with the guys face when he again disappeared and then reappeared behind the guy and elbowed him in the back of the head. The guy turned around a little dazed and swung for Xander when he caught his arm brought it down to his knee, dislocation it. He let go and grabbed a hold of his head and headbutted him

in the nose causing a crunching sound and causing the nose to bleed. He then roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking him out.

Xander turned to the other three guys and said "if you don't want to end up like him, leave now". They picked up their leader and left the cafeteria quickly. Xander turned to the blonde guy and helped him up. The guy then spoke saying "thanks for that. Im Jaune by the way". Xander replied with "im Xander". He then heard over the speakers "can Xander Artem please report to professor Ozpin's office immediately. Thank you". Xander then thought "well shit".

 **And there's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Im thinking im probably gunna upload chapters pretty much daily unless something comes up and I can't so look forward to tomorrows chapter.**

 **And that's me signing out.**


End file.
